La Ultima Esperanza
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: ]]CAP 4 UP![[ ....Jack ha hererado la granja de su abuelo y tiene 3 años para lograr ponerla en buena forma, pero muchos obstaculos se interpondran.... lograra hacerlo? ]] ¡¡ACTUALIZACIÓN DESPUES DE MILENIOS! [[
1. Capitulo 1: La granja de la Villa

La Ultima Esperanza  
  
-------------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
// DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a NATSUME, y son usados sin fines de lucro//  
  
Capitulo Primero: La granja en la villa  
  
Tarde en aceptarlo, yo le queria como a un padre, no podia haber muerto... pero asi era, llore, y vaya que asi fue, habia pasado tanto tiempo tan hermoso con el que no pude evitarlo  
  
-Abuelo... porque te fuiste  
  
Fue entonces cuando ocurrio, el telefono sono esa mañana y mi padre fue quien contesto, a los pocos minutos me llamo, aun con el auricular en la mano  
  
-Hijo, tengo que charlar contigo... Thomas, el alcalde de la villa donde vivia tu abuelo me esta pidiendo que me encargue de la vieja granja.... sabes que me gustaria pero no puedo hacerlo por mi trabajo, me preguntaba si te gustaria hacetre cargo tu? Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerlo.  
  
La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no sabia que responder, la granja era uno de los sitios que yo mas amaba, pero, abandonar todo para cuidar de ella? Valia la pena? Recorde entoces mi ultimo verano en ella, al abuelo y a una chica, era linda y le prometi volver por ella, quizas esta era la señal que necesitaba para regresar, no lo pense mas  
  
-Esta bien, lo hare  
  
Parecio satisfecho con mi respuesta, continuo con la conversacion y yo me fui a mi habitacion y me recoste, mi vida esta por cambiar, lo sabia y en cierta forma, lo esperaba  
  
-Te extrañaremos  
  
Mi madre me abrazo y mi padre tambien, sabiamos que no era una despedida para siempre, pero aun asi dolia mucho, tome mi maleta y subi al tren, luego este comenzo a alejarse poco a poco, mis padres abrazados se despedian aun a la distancia y yo tome asiento, despues de mas de 10 años, porfin regresaba a la vieja granja, no iba solo, mi padre antes de partir me regalo un cachorro de perro, le llame Blaster, juntos emprenderiamos una nueva vida  
  
++++++++++  
  
-Bienvenido, eres Jack, cierto?  
  
-Asi es, usted debe ser el alcalde Thomas  
  
Asintio con la cabeza mientras nos saludabamos, luego me llevo a la granja del abuelo... al verla me deprimi, estaba descuidada y sucia  
  
-Bien Jack, estamos aqui, ire al grano, todos en la villa queriamos a tu abuelo y fue un gran dolor verle partir, y como tu eres un familiar decidimos dejartela a ti, sin embargo hay una condicion, deberas tenerla hermosa y bien cuidada en tres años, entonces, seras aceptado en la villa como uno mas que nosotros, sin embargo si no lo logras, tendremos que pedirte que te marches, no es personal, pero eso hemos decidido  
  
Solo pude asentir, amaba ser granjero, pero podria lograrlo? Podria hacer que la granja fuera la de antes? y ademas, podria encontrarme con esa chica, no recordaba ni su nombre, el mayor me saco de mis pensmientos y me llevo a conocer la villa, era hermosa, tal y como la recordaba y entonces no hubo duda  
  
-Lo lograre!  
  
Me dije a mi mismo una vez estuve de nuevo en mi ahora, nuevo hogar  
  
Pero no imaginaba que eso no seria nada facil  
  
-----------------------  
  
Espero ke alguien lo haya leido, yo adoro HMBTN y he decidido hacerlo basandome en este  
  
Bien, es corto este capitulo, es solo la introduccion, prometo hacer mas largos los proximos, BYE! 


	2. Capitulo 2: Discusion en Poultry Farm

La Ultima Esperanza  
  
-------------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Segundo: Discusion en Poultry Farm  
  
Abri los ojos y me asuste mucho al no reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba, no veia por nungun lado mi lampra blanca o mi poster de mi equipo de soccer favorito, en su lugar estaba sobre una cama algo desvencijada, en una cuarto pequeño, cerre los ojos  
  
-Donde estoy?  
  
De inmediato mi mente lo recordo, estaba en la granja del abuelo.. o la que solia ser la granja del abuelo, me levante y tome un baño, luego sali seguido de mi fiel Blaster, me sorprendio ver a un joven vestido de policia  
  
-Buenos dias vecino!- me dijo alegremente al llegar a mi lado  
  
-Buenos dias....  
  
-Oh, perdone usted, soy Harris, el policia local, solo venia a preguntarle si no ha visto a un hombre con ropas chinas de color amarillo?  
  
-No, no lo he visto  
  
-Oh, bien, si lo ve no dude en avisarme, bueno, le dejo, que siga pasando un buen dia  
  
Se fue y lo mire extrañado, un hombre de ropas chinas?, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi el campo, estaba tan descuidado y sucio, que pense que tardaria los 3 años tan solo en limpiarlo, pero no me rendiria, arremange mi camisa, tome el martillo y el azadon y comence con mi trabajo  
  
Fue mucho mas rapido de lo que pense, ya para el atardecer tenia limpio casi todo el lugar, justo en ese momento, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos  
  
-Buenas tardes  
  
-Buenas tardes- respondi  
  
-Mucho gusto, soy Zack, el recolector de cosechas, he venido a informate que a partir de hoy vendre todas las tardes a recoger los productos que desees vender, ya sean vegetales, frutas, leche, etc, Bueno, no todos los dias, descanso los domingos y dias festivos, necesito mi tiempo, sabes?  
  
-Oh, mucho gusto?  
  
-Y bien, tienes algo para vender hoy  
  
-Bueno, este hongo lo encontre en el bosque, te sirve de algo?  
  
-Bueno, si, que te parece si te doy 70 por el?  
  
-De acuerdo  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos!  
  
Esa noche cai rendido, ya tenia todo listo pra comenzar con la cosecha  
  
Al despertar al dia siguiente, mi primer pensamiento fui ir a comprar la semillas que necesitaba, sali de la granja y luego de caminar un rato divise la granja vecina, pense ir a saludar pero lo primero que pude oir fueron gritos, acelere el paso  
  
-Te odio Rick!- grito una bella chica de rosada cabellera mientras salia corriendo  
  
-Popuri espera!- grito el joven con quien esta discutia, pero ya no la pudo alcanzar, aun muy inseguro me acerque a el  
  
-Bue-buenos dias- volteo a verme y me saludo, aun preocupado  
  
-Buenos dias... lamento que hayas visto esto... - se quedo callado un momento, luego volteo a verme -Te puedo pedir un favor?  
  
-Claro- respondi  
  
--Podrias ir a buscar a mi hermana Popuri, la xchica que salio corriendo, si voy yo, segurito sale huyendo, seguro que esta por la cascada  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Te lo agradezco!  
  
Y sali a buscarla, tal como me lo dijo su hermano esta en la cascada, llorando  
  
-Te encuentras bien?- pregunte, se asusto un poco al verme  
  
-No...   
  
-Me lo puedes contar?- y entonces se abalanzo a mi, me conto que sin querer habia dejado la puerta abierta del corrar la noche anterior y un lobo habia ida a comerse a las gallinas que ahi se encontraban  
  
-No es tu culpa, un error lo comete cualquiera  
  
-Lo se...- se seco las lagrimas -Gracias por escucharme... un momento, tu eres Jack, el joven que esta viviendo en la granja de viejo Winterdust, Jack Winterdust  
  
-Si, asi es- respondi un poco apenado al darme cuenta que la gente de la aldea ya sabia de mi  
  
-Bien, creo que ire a casa- se levanto y camino un poco, luego sin previo anuncio corrio y me beso y luego salio corriendo mientras me seguia agradeciendo  
  
No supe que hacer, una chica totalmente desconocida me abia besado... seguro que mi estancia en la granja no seria tan aburrida  
  
Regrese a la granja y fue cuando lo vi, descansando junto al manzano estaba un hombre de extrañas ropas chinas color amarillo  
  
-Oh, no preocupar, yo solo querer descansar, no molestar- dijo al verme con una inclinacion de cabeza  
  
Que debia hacer, avisarle a Harris, el policia? y si era peligroso?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gochi: Al fin, el segundo capi, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero actualizando mis otros fic de Hp, creo ke se me acabo la inspiracion, en fin   
  
UN MILLON DE GRACIAS A:  
  
Terra_c   
  
Ana  
  
Por ponerme Reviews, a decir verdad, no esperba que nadie lo respondiera, ME HACEN TAN FELIZ! ;_;  
  
Por ustedes prometo esforzarme en este fic, como notaran, no se apega un 100% a la hisoria original, pero bueno, no podria escribir lo que quiero hacer si fuese asi  
  
BIEN hasta el next chap BYE! 


	3. Capitulo 3: En La Villa

La Ultima Esperanza  
  
-------------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Tercero: En la villa  
  
-Oh, no preocupar, yo solo querer descansar, no molestar- dijo un hombre de ropas chinas y no supe que hacer, el policia me habia pedido que le reportara si lo veia, pero parecia tan amable... ademas ya era tarde, asi que decidi dejarlo decansar  
  
-Bueno, con su permiso- me disculpe y entre a mi hogar cargando a Blaster, quien acababa de salir de su casita, cerre bien la puerta y me dispuse a dormir, a la mañana siguiente sali y el hombre ya no estaba, asi que decidi hacer lo que el dia anterior interrumpi  
  
Baje a la villa y camine rumbo a la tienda, en mi camino pase por la licoreria, la libreria y la casa del alcalde, todas lucian hermosas, muy bien cuidadas y desee en ese instante lograr mi meta para permanecer en ese bello lugar  
  
Ya pasaban de las 9 de la mañana cuando llegue al supermercado, entre, pero como el dependiente estaba ocupado me puse a curiosear, de pronto algo en la conversacion me llamo la atencion  
  
-Oh, no tengo la cartera, seguro la olvide en el consultorio... podria pagarte mas de rato Jeff?- pregunto un hombre con una bata blanca, claramente reconocible como doctor  
  
-Eh- ah.. s-si, cla-ro- respondio el dependiente y el medico salio, justo en ese momento salio de la puerta de atras una bella mujer  
  
-De nuevo fiando Jeff !? No tienes remedio! por eso estamos llenos de duedas!! Ese era el medico verdad? Ire ahora mismo por el dinero!- dijo rapidamente la mujer y sin dar tiempo de responder a su marido salio  
  
-Cielos...- murmuro Jeff justo cuando por la puerta entro un hombre de edad madura  
  
-Oye Jeff, podrias fiarme estas semillas?- pregunto tomando una bolsa de una mesa que estaba cerca de la entrada  
  
-Es-este cre-o que s-si- respondio Jeff, lucia como si no quisiera hacerlo, pero era demasiado bueno para negarse, supuse, cuando el hombre volteo a verme me pregunto  
  
-Que? Tienes algo que decir?  
  
No supe que responder, no estaba bien que hiciera eso, pero quien era yo para deternerlo?...aun asi mi consciencia gano sobre mi timidez  
  
-Deberia pagarlo- respondi un poco bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible  
  
-Oh, esto! no hay problema...  
  
-Eso no es verdad Duke! - interrumpe la voz de una joven de larga cabellera castaña, quien iba entrando por la puerta de atras  
  
-Ka-Karen! Hola....- saludo el hombre  
  
-Ya sabes...- dijo en tono reprobatorio la chica y le indico el mostrador con la caja registradora  
  
-Uuuyy lo se... sabes que no puedo decirte que no- se dirige a pagar y luego sale cabizbajo  
  
-Muchas gracias- me dijola chica en cuanto el hombre se fue -Mi mapa tiende a ser muy amable y por eso todos lo hacen, soy Karen!- saludo dandome la mano, la cual yo acepte con gusto  
  
-Soy Jack, estoy viviendo en la granja Winterdust- respondi y ella parecio alegrarse  
  
-Genial! espero nos veamos pronto!- dijo coquetamente mientras me guiñaba un ojo y lugo salia rumbo a la villa, sin mas tome unas cuantas semillas y tras pagarlas sali de ahi, la villa era hermosa, asi que decidi regresar por la plaza, al pasar por ahi vi a Harris, el policia, dando una ronda de rutina, no sabia si denunciar o no lo del viejo chino, pero tras reflexionar un poco me decidi  
  
-Disculpe, Harris?- dije al llegar a su lado, el volteo a verme y sonrio  
  
-Oh, Jack! Buen dia, ocurre algo?  
  
-Bueno.. - le conte sobre mi encuentro con el hombre chino, el solo me dio las gracias y partio en su busqueda, yo emprendi mi regreso a casa y tras caminar un rato pase junto a un rancho donde un viejo y una niña discutian algo que parecia importante, no quise entrometerme, pero en cuanto me vio el hombre me llamo  
  
-Disculpa, eres tu el joven que atiende la granja Winterdust?  
  
-Si, soy Jack- respondi acercandome y viendo como la niña acariciaba a un pequeño potrillo  
  
-Yo soy Yodel, ella es May, mi nieta, mira, tenemos un pequeño problema, este potro acaba de nacer poco tiempo atras, pero no podemos cuidarlo porque un bebe requiere muchos cuidados y con los demas animales nos es imposible..  
  
-Yo puedo cuidarlo!- defendio la niña de inmediato, pero el hombre continuo  
  
-May es muy chica para cuidarlo, asi que, podrias hacernos el favor de cuidarlo?  
  
Me sorprendio la propuesta, era algo muy grande cuidar un potro, sobretodo porque aun no empezaba ni siquiera con mis labores en la granja, pero al ver el rostro de la niña no me pude negar  
  
-De acuerdo, lo cuidare- dije y May se puso muy contenta  
  
-Que bueno, debes ponerle un nombre!- de inmediato me insistio, asi que mevi forzado a inventarle un buen nombre, se veia muy fuerte y con piernas aunque delgadas muy resistentes, si algo habia aprendido en mis visitas al abuelo, eso era caballos  
  
-Que tal Runner?- pregunte incandome para ver a May frente a frente, era muy linda y animosa, podria poner de buen humor a cualquiera con esa sonrisa  
  
-Perfecto!- sonrio aun mas e hizo el simbolo de la victoria con su mano derecha, asi los tres caminamos rumbo a mi granja con Runner detras nuestro, en ese mismo dia habia conseguido dar una muy buena impresion a los encargados del supermercado y un bello potro, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo  
  
---------------  
  
---------------  
  
Bueno, despues de MILES de años, al fin termino este, el 3er capitulo de La Ultiima Esperanza, espero les guste!  
  
Agradezco a:  
  
Ana   
  
Terra_c  
  
moonsun   
  
Sus reviews! SON UN GRAN APOYO!  
  
Como veran, cosas como el perro, el apellido de la familia y el caballo, cuyo nombres no estas preestablecidos, pues los he puesto como lo hice en mi juego... el nombre de Jack lo lei en un lado como el oficial, asi ke lo deje.. el apellido, bueno, no no era Winterdust en mi juego, sino Ishida, asi ke kedaba Matt Ishida XDD, pero, bueno, espéro les guste  
  
SAYONARAA! 


	4. Capitulo 4: Visita al Hotel de Doug

La Ultima Esperanza  
  
-------------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Cuarto: Visita al Hotel de Doug  
  
Llegue a mi granja jusnto con Yodel, May y Runner, aun era temprano, así que, en cuanto se fueron, decidí hechar manos a la obra, comencé a plantar algunas semillas que había comprado, no muchas pero bueno, no tenía tanto dinero para iniciar a lo grande  
  
- Bien... ya plante los nabos y las patatas - me dije despues de algun rato trabajando, de inmediato regue mi nueva cosecha y al terminar fui hacía el establo, donde un jugueton Runner correteaba en el reducido espacio  
  
- ¿Quieres salir muchacho? - le pregunte mientras le acariciaba, y este se detuvo y me miro, luego relinchó muy fuerte y trato de salir, pero no le atinaba a la puerta  
  
- ¡Tranquilo! Deja te ayudo - le dije mientras le empujaba hasta el exterior, donde, tras otro relinchido, salió corriendo por todo el campo  
  
Fue cuando recorde una de las cosas que me dijo el viejo Yodel de camino a mi casa  
  
"No es muy dificil cuidar de un potro, basta con que todos los días hables con el y le acaricies, te recomiendo tambien que compres un cepillo para su pelaje"  
  
- Un cepillo... - pense, luego mire mis bolsillo y vi con pena que no me quedaba mas que 50g, segun escuche de Yodel, el cepillo tiene un costo cercano a los 800g  
  
- Bueno, sera mañana - me resigne y entonces note un grito que me asusto de sobremanera  
  
- ¡¡¿Como rayos es que no tienes nada que vender hoy?!!  
  
Voltee y ví a Zack frente al cajón de la cosecha, mirandome incredulo y con cara de pocos amigos, fue cuando me di cuenta que en todo el día no había pensado ni siquiera en ello, no tenía nada que vender y no había subido a la montaña por hongos o bambús  
  
- Lo siento, no fue mi intención - le respondo algo cohibido, etoy seguro que, aunque llegue a quedarme toda una vida en Mineral Town, jamas dejare de tenerle algo de temor a este hombre  
  
- No hay problema, despues de todo aun vas iniciando - me dice mas calmado y yo asiento algo apenado  
  
- Oye, Te ves algo cansado, ¿Porque no te das una vuelta por el hotel? Seguro que te la pasas bien, bueno, nos vemos - se despide y veo la hora, ya son casí las las 6 de la tarde... y ya termine con mi trabajo, creo que me dare una vuelta por el hotel  
  
Salgo de mi granja, no sin antes checar que la puerta este bien cerrada, camino un poco y por fin diviso el edifición que es el hotel y unico bar del pueblo, entro y de inmediato veo como en las mesas varias personas beben y platican envueltos en un aire de cordialidad y camararería. Mer acerco a la barra y un hombre de pelirroja cabellera se acerca  
  
- ¿En que te puedo servir?   
  
- Quiero jugo de manzana, por favor - le pido, y tras un "De inmediato" el hombre se dirije a prepararlo. Tras unos segundos, regresa y me lo sirve  
  
- ¡Aquí tiene! Fresco y deliciosos jugo de manzana... por cierto, ¿Es usted el joven que se esta haciendo cargo de la granja Winterdust?  
  
- Así es, soy Jack - le respondo tras darle un enorme trago a mi jugo, dandome cuenta que las dos descripciones que ha hecho del jugo son acertadas  
  
- Mucho gusto, soy Doug - me extiende la mano y yo le respondo al saludo  
  
"Dos ordenes de pay de manzana y una botella de vino para la mesa de Duke por favor"  
  
Volteo hacia donde ha venido la voz y observo a una chica de cabello rubio castaño, amarrado en una trenza y vistiendo un oberol  
  
- De inmediato - responde Doug y tras hacer una inclinación con la cabeza se va a preparar el pedido de la joven  
  
- Hola - saludo a la hermosa chica, la cual había estado viendome desde que llego a la barra  
  
- Hola - responde ella - Soy Ann, la hija de Doug, ¿Quien eres? no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí  
  
- Soy Jack, estoy haciendome cargo de la granja de mi abuelo  
  
- ¡Ah! Eres Jack Winterdust, mucho gusto, por cieto, lamento lo de tu abuelo, era un gran persona, amaba ir a ver a las vacas de su granja  
  
Ambos sonreimos y justo en ese momento regresa Doug con el encargo  
  
- Nos vemos - se despide Ann y luego se dirige a la mesa donde estan un par de hombres, uno es Duke, el que había tratado de sacar fíado de la tienda de Jeff, el otro no lo reconoci, era ya viejo y tenía una cabellera y barba blanca  
  
Continue bebiendo un rato y vi como poco a poco llegaba mas gente, como Rick y un hombre que parecía un boy scout, entre otros  
  
No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando un grito proveniente de la mesa de Duke llamó la atencion de todos  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Listo... T__T Lo se, no tengo excusa por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo... bueno, en cierta forma si, es que perdi mi cd de HMBTN (Harvest Moon: Back To Nature) y pues ya no recordaba que seguía, así que, tras buscar y rebuscar, me dí por vencida, fue entonces que un amigo me paso el room de HMFOMT (Harvest Moon: Friends Of Mineral Town) que es el HM que salió para GBA y al jugarlo, me di cuenta que había muchas cosas parecidas, así que ahora estoy tomando tanto los datos del BTN como del FOMT  
  
Ojala y que esto no sea muy confuso  
  
Agradezco a:  
  
Por haber dejado reviews, realmente me anima saber que hay gente que lee / leyó mi fic y le gusto lo suficiente como para dejarme su opinión  
  
Espero no demorar demasiado en la prosima actualización, pero como tengo bastantitos fics, pos ya veremos -_-U  
  
Ja Nee!! 


End file.
